


Research

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: "reasearch", Crowley and the Winchester boys are annoying Rowena, F/F, I think that covers everything, I'm not gonna lie, Lesbian Sex, Oral sex (Rowena receiving), Orgasms, Reader makes her day better, Rowena is sexy AF, Scissoring, Smut, first time writing f/f, i had a lot of fun writing this, is that what the kids are calling it nowadays lol, why did I wait so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Rowena is having a bad day, having to deal with Crowley and the Winchester boys, but the reader knows just how to make it all better





	Research

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> When I posted "Girl's Night" you darlings were all for having some Rowena smut and I was more than happy to try my hand at writing some. I hope you guys love it because I had a ton of fun writing it
> 
> Keep in mind, this is my first F/F fanfic that I have EVER written (published or unpublished) so please be gentle with any criticism, but you're all super awesome so I know you will be. On the other side of that, let me know too if you want more Rowena smut, I'm happy to attempt more ;)
> 
> XOXO SammysDove_CrowleysKitten

* * *

 

You were folding laundry in the room you shared with Rowena, singing quietly to yourself when she stomped in muttering something about your "feckin' brothers", and slammed the door behind her. You turned around to face her as she walked over to the mirror and paused, pouting at her reflection and toying with the neckline of her dress. 

 

"What'd they do now?" You asked tenderly, taking Rowena's hand and letting her rest her head on your shoulder. She muttered something against your skin and sighed, kissing the curve of your neck.  

 

"Don't worry dearie, I'm just annoyed from listening to Fergus and your brothers whine all day." 

 

You wrapped your arms around her and swayed back and forth, crooning softly, "Don't cry, oh honey please don't be that way, clouds in the sky should never make you feel that way. The rains will bring the violets of may, tears are in vain, so honey please don't be that way..." You tucked her hair behind her ear, and smiled, "I love you, Ro." 

 

"I love you too, Darlin'." She kissed you and you ran your fingers through her hair. "I need you, Y/N." 

 

"So take me." You smirked, playfully kissing along her jawline, and sitting on your bed, ignoring the laundry beneath you. She flicked her wrist, locking the door effortlessly.  

 

Rowena reached behind her to unzip her dress and let it fall at her feet in a dark blue puddle. You watched her performance with glossy eyes, completely consumed with lust and adoration, and she giggled as you pulled your bottom lip between your teeth. 

 

"I love when you look at me like that, you make me feel so young and beautiful." 

 

"My love, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on... And you always will be." She straddled your hips, kneeling over you with her breasts inches from your face. You reached up, placing your hands just above the curve of her hips, and pressed a kiss between her breasts. Rowena placed her hands on your shoulders and arched her back, welcoming your hungry mouth against her skin.  

 

You mouthed at her breasts, nipping and suckling her tits, drawing them between your teeth and releasing them with a slight  _ pop _ . "Mmm, Darlin', you make me feel like a queen." 

 

"You are a queen... My queen." You kissed down her chest and stomach, moving to lay her on the bed. She reached up, threading her fingers through your hair and pulling you down to kiss her. "Now let me prove my devotion to you." You purred with a devious smirk, moving off the bed and kneeling between her legs.  

 

"Oh, Y/N, you know just how to remedy a bad day." She grinned, spreading her legs for you.  You took the hint and brushed your thumb along her entrance, dipping two fingers in and feeling how soaked she was. 

 

"It looks like someone likes what their little girlfriend is doing." You leaned in, pressing a kiss to her small, bare mound, curling your fingers inside her and making her moan. She draped her legs over your shoulders and grabbed your hair, pressing your mouth to her.  

 

You happily obliged, licking and sucking her clit in time with your fingers, drawing small circles and other intricate patterns around the sensitive nub with your tongue. She squirmed and moaned beneath you, begging you to continue. With no intention of stopping until she came, you pressed your tongue flat against her, and licked the length of her pussy, ending by sucking her clit back into your mouth. After a few minutes of attention centered on her over stimulated clitoris, you pressed your tongue inside of her and curled it against the textured skin behind her entrance. You withdrew your tongue and replaced it with your fingers. 

 

"Ahhh," she cried, "I'm close-- Mmm-- so close." One last curl of your fingers perfectly partnered with a flick of your tongue against her had her crying out in pleasure and you lapping up everything she had to offer you. She tensed and squirmed a little longer, her body and your mouth working her through the final waves of her orgasm. When she caught her breath, you pressed a kiss to her still sensitive pussy and climbed on the bed to join her. Rowena panted quietly, rolling over to face you and kissing you passionately. "I love you." 

 

"I love you too."  

 

She smiled, caressing your cheek, "Now, I think it's only fair I show you how much you mean to me." 

 

"This was supposed to be just about you." 

 

"Well, now it's about you too." She kissed you again, undoing your jeans and pulling them down your legs along with your lace thong, casting them both to the bedroom floor. You removed your shirt and bra, to help her, and knelt in front of her, both of you cupping each others face and letting Rowena's tongue dominate yours. You moaned into her mouth, and she swallowed down the noises, laying you onto your back, and straddling one leg over yours, swiping her index finger through your folds and sucking her finger into her mouth. "So wet." 

 

"Got that way listening to you moan." You giggled, coaxing her hips closer to yours and moaning when she ground down against you, scissoring you and moving her hips perfectly, spiraling you into pure ecstasy. You loved that Rowena never used magic when the two of you had sex, it made everything that much more passionate. She held your bent knee to her chest, using it for leverage to ground her pussy harder against yours, her slim hips jolting upwards with each thrust. Soon you came with a broken cry and Rowena collapsed beside you, the two of you tangling in each others arms, your lips crashing against hers as you both gasped and panted for oxygen. She wrapped her fingers in the back of your hair, tugging lightly to make you moan.

 

“You always feel so good, my gorgeous love.”

 

“You always feel pretty damn good too.” You kissed her, sighing and letting out a breathy laugh. “So much for all the laundry I folded, I guess.”

 

Rowena glanced between your bodies to see the crumpled piles of clothes and giggled. “Might as well just toss ‘em back in the basket… Once Fergus and your brothers leave for their hunt, I think we might be a wee bit too busy  _ researching _ to fold laundry.” She winked, hinting at her not so subtle suggestion.

 

“Oh, there’s gonna be so much  _ research _ once they leave.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Almost forgot, the song the reader sings to Rowena is called "Don't Be That Way" by Ella Fitzgerald


End file.
